I Told You I Would Marry You
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Hunith left her three year old son with Gaius to keep him safe that day, little did she know she had set him on his path to destiny with a certain Prince.


**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to my Friend Allthingsmagical for writing a scene for me and for also checking my story. **

**Thank you, I luv ya girl **

**I told you I would marry you**

**Summary: When Hunith left her three year old son with Gaius to keep him safe that day, little did she know she had set him on his path to destiny with a certain Prince.**

Three year old Merlin watched from his mother's arms as the people of Camelot went about their daily lives.

Hunith had warned Merlin to not use his magic in Camelot and little Merlin seeing the fear in his mother's eyes agreed without pause.

The only reason Hunith had dared come into Camelot was because she needed help and the only person that could help her was living in Camelot as the court Physician.

Hunith remembered her way around the castle after all it hadn't been that long since she, herself lived within its walls, of course that was before Balinor and Merlin, before things went bad.

Hunith sighed at the memories of the good old days.

"Gaius?" Hunith called as she walked into his little home.

"Hunith… is that you?" Gaius asked shocked. He had not seen her since he helped Balinor escape Camelot.

"It's me" Hunith said her eyes filling with tears and the sight of her old and dearest friend.

"What can I do for you?" Gaius asked.

He could sense it was not a social call.

"I need you to watch Merlin for me, I … I need help," and with that Hunith burst into tears.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gaius said rushing over to comfort her.

Hunith shook her head, winter was coming and Ealdor did not have much food, she had come to Camelot to find what little she could before going back her little village.

"Please can you look after Merlin… just for a little while?" Hunith pleaded.

"Of course, it would be no trouble at all." Gaius said smiling at the little boy.

Merlin, being shy hid his face in his mother's neck. "Thank you so much," Hunith smiled and handed Merlin over to Gaius.

"Now you be good, and I promise I'll be back soon," Hunith said kissing Merlin on the forehead.

A few minutes after Hunith had gone off on her mission Prince Arthur came storming through Gaius's door.

"My, aren't I busy today." Gaius muttered to himself.

"What can …" Gaius started.

"Why does daddy have to hurt so many people?" Arthur asked.

"Sire…"

"Why daddy hurt Children?" Arthur demanded.

"Art…"

"Why does daddy not care about me?" Arthur yelled looking right at Gaius.

"I don't have a daddy." Came a small whisper.

Arthur turned and looked at the small boy sitting on Gaius's bed.

Arthur smiled at how cute he thought the boy was, sitting there swinging his little legs and in the moment when their eyes meet all of Arthur's anger had disappeared.

"I'm Arthur," he told the little boy.

"Merlin" Arthur's smiled so big that it might have spit his face in half.

"Come let's play," Arthur said taking Merlin's little hand and running off before Gaius could stop them both. Gaius sighed and went off to find the little prince and Merlin.

Arthur took his new friend to his room, where they played all sorts of games of course Gaius had finally been able to take both boys since Arthur had not yet finished playing with Merlin back to his room where he could keep an eye on both of them.

Sitting in the little storage room Arthur sighed. "This is boring" Arthur complained.

Merlin had to agree and in his eagerness to cheer his new friend up Merlin forgot about his promise, Merlin's eyes glowed gold and one of Gaius's books fell off its shelf.

"Did… you...do …that?" Arthur asked a little shocked.

Merlin looked a little afraid. "Yes" He whispered.

"That was cool, but don't let daddy see you, I don't want daddy to hurt you, I like you" Arthur said, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

"I like you too" Merlin smiled.

They continued messing with Gaius until Hunith came back. "Mummy!" Merlin yelled and took after running into her open arms.

Arthur did not like Merlin being away from him.

"Who is your baby?" Hunith asked looking up at Arthur.

"I am Prince Arthur" Arthur said puffing up his chest just like his daddy taught him.

"Mummy Arthur said that he will marry me one day." Merlin said proudly smiling at his new friend.

Hunith laughed at the two boys. "Can I come to this wedding?" She asked smiling.

"Of course Merlin needs someone to walk with." Arthur smiled.

Hunith smiled and looked out the small window only to see that it was starting to get dark. "I hope you're not planning on travelling back now." Gaius said worried for his friend's safety.

"Merlin sleep with me" Arthur said taking Merlin's little hand in his own. Hunith smiled sadly at the two boys. "We'll leave in the morning." Hunith informed her son.

Arthur didn't waste any time after that. "Come we must go to bed" Arthur smiled.

"Good night mummy… Gaius" Merlin yelled as Arthur dragged him off towards his room.  
>The following morning found Arthur not wanting to leave Merlin leave the gates of Camelot.<p>

"I will be back, promise." Merlin said smiling at Arthur.

Arthur looked at Merlin "I promise to marry you, so you have to come back" Arthur said.

Arthur watched with sad eyes as his friend walked out of Camelot

Of course Merlin came back almost every year for two weeks and as they grew they noticed that their love for each other only grew stronger with them.

But when Merlin was 11, they had a close call with Uther and for Merlin's safety Hunith told the pair that Merlin would not be coming back any more. That night Arthur held Merlin as he cried, whispering I love you over and over again.

And when Merlin walked out of Camelot that day he took Arthur's heart with him, every night they would whisper their love for another into the air hoping that the other could hear it.

A week before Arthur was crowned King of Camelot a raven haired boy walked through the gates of Camelot one final time.

Arthur was training with his knights in the courtyard when he noticed the raven haired man walking past.

"That's all for today." Arthur said running to catch up to the mystery man.

"Hey, do I know you?" Arthur asked grabbing the other man's arm.

Merlin turned round and smiled at Arthur.

"Well if you don't know me Arty then how are you going to marry me?" Merlin questioned.  
>Arthur's face light up and he didn't care who saw him. He pulled Merlin towards him and crushed their lips together.<p>

"I promised to come back didn't I my King." Merlin said resting their foreheads together.

"And I promised to marry you my Warlock." Arthur smiled just like when he was a young boy dragged Merlin off towards his… now their room. Arthur locked the door and smiled at Merlin. "We're not leaving this room for a while Merlin" Arthur said smiling at his lover.

**(Scene written by Allthingsmagical)**

Merlin quickly stripped down to nothing and made himself comfy on, now their, bed. Arthur stripped off his clothes and walked slowly over to his bed where Merlin was laying flat on his back with his knees bent and beckoning Arthur with a finger and smile on his face. "Fuck me Arthur. Fuck me hard."

Arthur climbed onto the bed and leaned over Merlin, kissing and nipping his lips as he moved his way down the jaw and onto the long and pale neck. With his fingers already slick, Arthur pushed one into Merlin, quickly followed by a second.

Merlin moaned and started to push down on the fingers. "Look how wanton you are for me Merlin, so beautiful."

"As are you my King."

"I am not king yet Merlin."

"You've always been King to me Arthur."

Arthur smiled and leaned down, kissing Merlin as his fingers inside the warlock moved faster. "Now Arthur. I want you in me now."

Arthur pulled his fingers out only to replace them with his cock, gasping, "finally" when he was fully sheathed in the man he loved.

"Move."

Nodding, Arthur started to to pound in and out of the man under him, making the bed rock with them. "Oh yes Arthur. Oh more, please."

Arthur lifted Merlin's leg and swung it across making Merlin go from laying on his back to on his side as Arthur continued to pound into him. "Touch... touch me Arthur."

Arthur wrapped his right hand around Merlin's cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts. Soon Merlin was cumming, strand and strand of cum, erupting from Merlin's tip with some landing on the sheets on the edge of the bed and the rest on the floor.  
>Arthur came seconds later calling out Merlin's name and collapsed on top of Merlin, kissing the back of his neck.<p>

"I have missed you Merlin."

"And I you Arthur."

Arthur smiled looking back on how he meant his husband, his soul mate and he could not have been happier 

**(End of Scene)**

Arthur's first act as King was to left the ban on magic and his second was to marry Merlin. Of course just like any couple they have had their ups and downs but their love has never weaken  
>A moan pulled Arthur out of his thoughts.<p>

"Morning my King" Merlin purred.

"Good Morning my Warlock" Arthur lead over and kissed Merlin softly on the lips.

"What were you thinking about?" Merlin asked looking at the smile still placed on Arthur's lips.  
>"Just the day we met" Arthur replied.<p>

Merlin laughed. "Remember when we were getting married?" Merlin asked still laughing at the memory.

Arthur let out a chuckle. "I remember whispering in your ear" Arthur said leaning over Merlin.

"I told you I would marry you," Arthur whispered just like he did on the day they were wed  
>"I love you Arty," Merlin whispered.<p>

"And I love you Mer," Arthur then captured Merlin's lips and kissed him with the same passion that had only grown stronger with time.

**THE END**

**Please review and thank you for reading **


End file.
